


One Immortal to Another

by nicolai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Immortality, Jashinism, Journey, Redemption, Slurs, Swearing, unlikely friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan gets Shikadai to dig him up, but needs help getting a new body. They're off to see Orochimaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hidan has a filthy mouth and there are regular uses of all sorts of curses and slurs. Including some homophobic and transphobic language about Orochimaru.

I am the foul master of religion. I am Lord Jashin’s most devoted follower. And I was rewarded. My god? He’s real. He’s real and intense and beautiful and he gave me a wonderful gift. I can feel anything and I can survive. Even buried in this fucking worm infested, dark, smothering, hellish hole. Which, I suppose I can understand. That cocksucking Konoha shinobi. Had his head so far up his teacher’s ass or maybe it was his teacher’s dick so far up his ass, either way, I know why I’m here. I killed someone important to him and he put me in the ground. Close as you can fucking get, killing an immortal. I don’t blame him, but by Jashin’s blessing, I’ll torture him a bit extra before I kill him, once I get out of here. Fucker will be sorry he ever messed with me. 

No, before you fucking start, I don’t know how I’m going to get out of here. I don’t even know how long I’ve been down here. Years maybe? Things sound closer now. Some of the earth must have washed away. I can hear those goddamn deer pawing now, pawing and chewing. I haven’t seen since the explosion. Might as well have ripped out my fucking eyes, everything has been dark. That stupid fucking “got you” smirk of his, it was branded onto my eyelids. I can hear, all the time. Wiggling worms, crawling bugs, pawing deer, and every now and then a voice or two. I like to focus on that. It distracts from the fucking dirt in my mouth, bitter and rotting, and all those worms touching my skin. Some ate their way through and the holes in my cheeks fucking hurt. I can move just enough if I really chomp my jaw to shake them off. It’s a miracle I have any skin left. 

Immortality is not all it’s cracked up to be. I can’t heal, I will have to convince someone to fix me. That’s if there’s anything left of my body and not just bones. I fucking hate it here. I want out. My feelings are fucking unstable. I cry now, can you imagine? I’m just so goddamn tired of being alone. But I’m forming a plan. There’s a kid who plays near here, I can hear him sometimes. If I can just clear my mouth out, maybe he’ll hear me when I shout. Maybe then I can get him to dig me up. I don’t know what I’ll do after that, but we’ll see. I don’t know who’s still around up there, but that Orochimaru? Surely he still is. And he can do anything with bodies. I don’t know what I’d trade him, but maybe, if I can find him, he can put me back on a fucking body. I hope so. He might be a creepy old cocksucker, but he’d be better than Sasori, I want a fucking real body. And I don’t know if Kakuzu has enough body parts to stitch me one, even if I wanted to be made like a rag doll. 

First, fucking step one though, I’ve got to be able to yell and get myself dug up.


	2. An Enemy's Son

“Help! Help me!” my voice comes through thick and tight, hoarse and dry, but it’s been so long since I’ve heard it that I don’t know if it sounds different now; maybe it’s always been this way. 

My mouth is tired, I’ve been shoving dirt and filth and fucking maggots, grubs, and worms away with my tongue for what seems like ages. But I know I just heard a voice. If I can just make the person hear me. It’s that kid. Kids are stupid, gullible, surely he’ll help me, I just have to be loud enough. 

“Help! Please! Help me!” I scream again, it feels like my throat is going to tear wide open, fucking hell, it hurts, but I’m so close. 

“Help!! Help me!! Please!” I scream again and ignore the tears that start in my eyes. How there’s even moisture left now, I don’t fucking know, but I don’t need to be using it to be a pussy and cry over a little pain. 

Just as I’m getting ready to shout again, I hear a curious voice, muffled, but I can just make the words out, “Hello? Is someone there?”

“Down here! I’m trapped! Please help me!” I rush ahead, and the fondness I feel for this kid, already, it’s surprising; I mean, we’ll all appreciate a savior, sure, but I will need to manipulate this fucker, and gratitude isn’t gonna help, besides, saving me does not get someone impunity from Jashin’s judgment. 

“I’ll help you, let me get a shovel, I’ll be right back,” his affect is strange, but a bit familiar, I don’t bother responding; just listen to his footsteps fade. 

I have to fight back panic when I can’t hear him anymore. I’m so, so close, so close to freedom, to seeing again, to being able to breath or taste, but if he doesn’t come back, I don’t have another plan. But there’s no reason he won’t come back. He has to come back. Goddamn, I don’t want to be alone here. Fuck, I hate how scared I feel. I still have no concept of time, but it fucking seems like ten times as long as I’ve been down here before he comes back. 

“I’m here. I’m going to start digging now,” he says and I hear metal scape against the earth, then slowly, shovel full by shovel full, everything sounds close. 

“Thank you,” I call, “Thank you so much!” 

Scrape and thud, as he throws the dirt. Scrape and thud, scrape and thud, scrape and thud. I feel the sunlight on my eyelids, I see red and orange instead of black, but I can’t open my eyes, they’re matted shut. I hear his gasp just before there are warm hands on my cheeks, lifting me up from the dirt. 

“What? How are you alive? You’re just a head… And you’re rotting…” I hear his confusion, but only just, his voice is flat, slightly drawling, like he can barely be bothered to make the words. 

“A secret jutsu,” what I say is not really a lie, but it certainly isn’t the truth; it wouldn’t be good to scare my rescuer away with talk of my Lord, “Is the rest of my body down there?”

“I saw some bones, that’s all,” he responds, “I’m sorry,” but there’s no sympathy in his voice, there’s nothing, he just sounds a bit distracted, a bit curious. 

“Fuck. Fucking hell,” I groan, “I don’t want to be stuck as a goddamn rotted head!”

He doesn’t respond, but he moves me, resting me against his chest and cradling me with one hand. I feel his fingers graze my forehead, moving my hair from my face and smoothing it back. After all of my hair is back, I feel his fingers fiddling over it, sliding back and forth. It’s way too long now, I don’t think I like it, fucking hell, there’s always something. Then he’s walking, short steps, slow and dragging. 

“Where the fuck are we going?” I ask, trying to keep my voice friendly, not desperate, but there’s so much I want to fix and do. 

“The river. I’m going to wash the dirt off of you and unmat your eyelashes,” he explains, continuing his walk. 

“Thanks, kid,” I try to relax and settle into what I’m doing, he just grunts an acknowledgment and we don’t say anything more until we arrive at the river. I can smell it, wet and fresh and not fucking musty and old. 

“You can rinse your mouth too. I don’t know if you drink…” he shrugs and then lowers me into the water, keeping my nose just above it. 

The water flowing into my mouth tastes like heaven and, while it’s probably blasphemous to enjoy something so peaceful, I really can’t help it. Jashin will forgive me when I get back to slaughtering the heathens. I suck and spit, swishing the water around my mouth, through my teeth, into every crevice. My teeth have decayed, the cold water hurts them, but it feels so good to everywhere else, washing away the filth and the grime. The kid dips water up from river and rinses my face, carefully freeing my eyes first, then cleaning the rest of my skin and picking maggots from my cheeks. 

I blink in the sun, it’s so bright, and the river is reflective. But I see water, and the earth underneath, in shades of blue and green and brown. Trees line the edges of the bank, the flowers tell me that it’s spring, pink petals dance on the wind and I smell the sweet scent of the blossoms. There are clouds sailing on the sky. It’s fucking gorgeous, a wonderful thing to see after so long in the dark. 

“Thank you,” my voice sounds more normal now, less strained and in pain, though still, not being attached to a body fucking hurts and so does some of this damage. But that will be fixed soon enough. 

“You’re welcome,” he turns me around so that I can see who’s saved me, and my mouth falls open in surprise. 

“Fucking hell! Who are you?! You’re him, but you’re not, those fucking eyes and you’re too goddamn young, who are you?!” I have mixed feelings to say the least, it’s the spitting image of that fucking dick who buried me, except his eyes and his age, they must be related at least; but I’ve got to calm down, I still need this kid. 

He winces at me shouting and looks a bit puzzled, “I’m Nara Shikadai. Who’s “him”?”

Shikadai? That brat’s name was Shikamaru. Is this his kid? I fucking hope not, if so, I don’t see me getting much more help. 

“The fucker who buried me. Looks a lot like you…” I grumble, trying to figure out what to say, I can’t tell him who it was, in case it was some relation; which it fucking has to be. 

“Oh. I’m sorry. I’d never do something like that…” there’s a flicker in his eyes, something I can’t miss, he’s disturbed by this, so maybe he’ll help me anyway; how that dick would raise a soft kid, I don’t know, but we’ll see and I need to know. Kakuzu was right, I’m too fucking impulsive. 

“Shikamaru. That was his name. He did this to me,” I tell him. 

The flicker grows and he looks horrified, “My… dad?” he shakes his head, “What? Why? When?”

“Well, he was a fucking kid back then, so before you, I’m guessing. How old are you?”

“12,” his voice is small and I can tell he’s thinking a lot about this. 

12? That’s at least 13 years then. Probably more. The whole goddamn world can change in 13 years, and it probably has. So many people had so many huge plans, but the world’s still standing and that fucker is still alive. How do I play this? I do I get out of here?

“Listen,” I try to look scared, and if I’m being honest, it isn’t hard, thinking about that hole, “Please don’t tell him. Don’t let him put me back! I can’t fucking die and that’s torture! Please, please, I can’t go back to that!”

He bites his lip, but nods, “Okay. I won’t let that happen. But you’ve gotta tell me what happened. My dad, he wouldn’t do that…”

“I’ll tell you whatever, but look, this really fucking hurts, okay, kid? Not having a goddamn body. I need a new one.”

“Okay? How do you get one?” 

“I don’t know. But maybe there’s someone who can help me. I don’t know if he’s still alive, I don’t know how long I was down there, but do you know the name Orochimaru?”

He frowns, but nods, “Yeah, um, my dad had papers about him, from the Hokage. And people talk about his history. Some people are mad they let him live after the war, I guess.”

“Can you find him? He can do anything with fucking bodies. He’ll be able to help me.”

Shikadai nodded, “Probably. It’s a bit of a walk though. I can take you. I’ll just need to pack a few things.”

“Thank you, Shikadai. I’m Hidan, by the way. Just please don’t tell him anything!” forcing fear instead of anger isn’t easy, but I have that vivid memory of hell to use, it will probably work for a long fucking time. 

“I won’t, Hidan. I don’t want to tell him anything about anything right now,” Shikadai sighs, and how shaken he looks is weird, he’s disturbed; Konoha has some pretty soft soldiers but this is ridiculous, but wait, he said “after the war”? Is there peace now?

“Thanks, Shikadai,” I give him the same kind of charming smile I used to give all the girls, but I imagine it’s a lot less effective with me starving and rotting and dirty, with this matted nonsense for hair. 

“Where do I put you to be safe while I go back? I can’t carry a head into my house? My father’s at work, but my mother might be home.”

“Up in a tree? But please hurry back,” I hate how genuine my feelings are here, “I don’t know if I can fucking handle being alone.”

“Okay, I’ll carry you to the edge of the forest, then put you in a tree, run to my house, pack supplies, then run back. I’ll hurry,” and he sounds so goddamn sincere, I can’t help but smile again, thank Jashin for helpful, gullible children. 

The trek to the edge of the forest is silent, I know the kid has a lot to think on. I’m happy enough with listening to his steps and his heart beat. I rather like the way he carries me against his chest. It’s warm and that’s a comfort after the dirt. Fucking hell I’m feeling sentimental. Jashin help me. 

He places me in a tree, settling me gently, but the rough bark still fucking hurts my neck. 

“I’ll be right back,” he says, though he doesn’t look at my eyes, it still doesn’t seem like a lie, come to think of it, he didn’t look at my eyes much earlier either; weird kid. 

“Fucking hurry,” I’m not trying to sound angry, I just hate the idea of staying here. 

He nods, then takes off running, out into the open grass. 

I count minutes while he’s gone, slowly to sixty then over again and again. The sun, shining through the leaves, helps me feel the time and I only get to ten minutes before I hear footsteps again. 

Shikadai comes into view, wearing a backpack and running back towards me. He quickly runs up and gathers me from the limb. 

“I’m sorry that took so long. I hurried. We’re going to go through the forest until we’re out of Konoha, then circle around to a path and through the trees over there. I don’t want to run into anyone carrying a head.”

“It wasn’t that fucking long, you’re a polite kid.”

When he laughs, it shakes me against him and I laugh a bit too. 

“My mother would be shocked to hear that. But I guess she’d be pretty shocked to hear a head say anything. Or that I’m not coming to my dad with this.”

I don’t say anything and after a moment, he goes on. 

“I guess he isn’t who he thought I was. I know shinobi do a lot of things that aren’t okay. But only what’s necessary… Or that’s what it’s supposed to be. I don’t know what to think about this. It’s horrible.”

I don’t say anything, just let his mind wander and work on the hell I’ve been through. Maybe, if I’m lucky, the son of my enemy can still be my friend.


	3. On The Road

Chapter 2: On the Road  
“Did you tell anyone where you were going?” I can only keep quiet so long and the weight of the silence was getting to me; it used to drive Kakuzu fucking mad, I was always yammering on. Now that it’s been so long since I’ve talked, it seems a bit strange. 

“No. I left my parents a note saying I’d be back in a few days,” he shrugs, not seeming particularly bothered, “I don’t think my dad will work out where I’ve gone. He might, I guess, but I don’t think he has enough information. I left my cellphone at home on the table so I won’t have to deal with calls and stuff.”

“Your what?” I look up at him, wishing I could move more than my fucking eyeballs. 

He clearly goes back over his words in his head, mouthing them lazily, then nods when he gets to what I’m asking about, “My cellphone. You don’t know what that is?”

“No. The fuck is it? Don’t be a dick, tell me.” 

He laughs, “I’m sorry. I guess I don’t know how old the technology is. A cellphone is a communication device. Portable. Electonic. Kind of like a walkie-talkie? But way longer range.”

Wow, that’s cool. I’ll want one of those when I get a body again. This world has changed and I like that at least. Fucking cool. 

“Earlier, you said “after the war”? What war?” there are a lot of them it could be, I know a fair few were starting up when I dropped off the fucking planet. 

“The big war. The one that started all the nations working together? Everybody knows the story. Everyone was involved, mostly on the same side. Against Uchiha Madara and his plan with the moon. Orochimaru too. He was just following Uchiha Sasuke though. Obsessed with him.”

That’s a lot to fucking digest. How long was I down there? Lord Jashin, what has happened to this place? Shinobi all working together. I mean, everyone knew Orochimaru was obsessed with Uchiha’s, fucking creepy bitch, but still. This is all pretty interesting. 

“Tell me more about things like that, things that have happened,” that’s not a clear fucking question, but maybe it will get me a lot of intel; it was general. 

“A lot of things changed after the war. I don’t know how they were before, exactly, but people talk about how good it is now a lot. Um, well, basically all the governments get along now. My dad is the Hokage’s advisor, so I hear about a lot of things. And my Uncle Gaara is the Kazekage. With the alliance, there’s a lot more sharing of advancements so technology has exploded in the time I’ve been alive. There’s a lot more electronic everything. Some people still use birds and stuff to send messages though,” he rambles on, sounding just a bit thoughtful, “There’s no war now. Sometimes there’s small factions that threaten the peace and things but they’re subdued quickly.”

“Is it boring?” his surprised expression tells me that that was certainly the wrong question, but he decides to answer me. 

“Some people think so. I don’t. My father doesn’t. Everyone wants a peaceful world. A few older soldiers miss the excitement, but mostly there are other things to do.”

Lord, is this child telling the truth? Is this the fucking world we live in now? There’s not a goddamn thing for someone like me. If all the shinobi nations get along, where are the outsiders? The fuckers like me who don’t get along? Is the world a bunch of pussies now? Jashin, what happened? What kind of world is this for me? And fucking Orochimaru? What is he doing? He can’t be getting the fuck along…

“It’s alright,” he interrupts my thoughts, “Peace is good. It means people never… do that... “ he shivers, “You’ll be safe.”

I don’t answer. I don’t want to think about what this means. I don’t fucking know who I could be. Can I kill everyone if they’re peaceful? Will it be an easy slaughter of lambs? Or will it be easier to contain me? Fucking hell this is complicated. 

We walk in silence for a while, each in our own thoughts. When Shikadai drinks from his canteen, he offers me a swish too. I can’t wait to be able to eat again. Meat, I’ll tear it blood from the bones. Dango. And mochi. I’d even be happy with some vegetables at this point. I don’t feel hungry, not having a stomach, but damn, I miss fucking eating. 

“Can you sleep?” He asks, mildly curious. 

“Yeah. Only if I can ignore the fucking pain and not be such a pussy about it,” I laugh, “That’s hard though.”

“The wounds hurt? Your neck and your cheeks?” he looks more closely again. 

“Mostly the fucking neck, but yeah. It all hurts.”

“Maybe I can help,” he pulls his bag to the side and digs through it, pulling out a tiny fucking bottle of this milky white stuff, it’s thick though, honestly looks like cum, like he’s been jizzing in the bottle. 

“What’s that?”

“Ointment. It should numb everything. It’s really strong. I’ve learned how to concentrate the leaves and stuff my family uses for medicine.” 

His fingers are steady and gentle, and the white stuff is fucking cold, but then nothing. Each one of the wounds he smears the damn magic jizz in stops hurting at all. Nothing hurts after he’s done. All I can feel is his skin on mine, warm and soft. It’s pleasant. Pain alone, pain I didn’t cause, it’s fucking torment. Hell. Horrible. I’m glad it’s gone. 

He’s got a small smile on his face now. Glad that he could help and the pain is gone, I suppose. Nice child. All the better for being usable. Now that I can relax, it’s impossible not to fall asleep. My vision goes dark and it’s quite a long time before I’m conscious again. 

“Hidan. Wake up,” a soft voice calls me back from the darkness; it’s a nice way to wake up.

I open my eyes, look around, we’re at a large metal gate and it’s dark outside. I hear bats. 

“We’re here. I’ve rang the bell,” Shikadai explained.

A few more moments of silence, then soft, padding footsteps. A torch carried closer and closer, inside the bubble of light, a person. Grey-ish skin, purple markings over the eyes, and long black hair. Orochimaru. But more feminine than I remember seeing him. Fucking tranny, I bet. Always a creepy fag and now he’s gone farther. 

“Hello, dear,” a silky, slithering voice, “Welcome to my home. Do come inside, it’s late. Not at all a time for children to be out alone. And hello Hidan, so nice to see you,” Orochimaru smiles.


	4. Adapt to This World or Leave it

“Come along with me, dear, we can discuss whatever business you have with me inside, over some tea,” Orochimaru waves Shikadai to walk in front of him, through a tree filled yard and into a small building. 

“We’re going to the left,” he directs, closing the door behind us; we walk past a shadowy staircase, though the end of it seemed luminous. 

We find ourselves in a small sitting room and Orochimaru starts making tea, swishing around in his fucking dress; Shikadai sits down in one of the chairs.

“Fucking tranny,” Kakuzu was right, I really can’t hold my tongue, “Wasn’t bad enough that you were a fag creep, was it?”

Orochimaru turns around, smirking, “I’m guessing that you’re here because you need help. You wouldn’t be insulting the person who can help you, would you?”

“What do those words mean?” Shikadai looks between me and Orochimaru. 

“Those are cruel words for someone who is transgender and gay, respectively. Don’t use such language, dear, it’s ugly,” Orochimaru explains to him, “And I don’t believe I caught your name. You’re clearly a Nara, but you’re Nara...?”

“Shikadai,” he supplies, looking thoughtful, then smiling when Orochimaru hands him a glass of tea. 

“Nice to meet you, Shikadai. So, Hidan, how are you back and where is the rest of you?” Orochimaru sits down across from us. 

“It fucking rotted away and this kid dug me up,” I explain, glaring, “I need a new body.”

“And you think I can supply you with one?” he chuckles and I wish I could smash his teeth down that smug throat of his, “You aren’t wrong, but why would I help you?”

“Jashin will reward you?” that might be a lie, but I am just a head, I have nothing to offer anyone. 

“With what? Immortality? I already have that. And those are bold words, offering the services of your god. Did you consult him?” Orochimaru sips his fucking tea and looks so goddamn condescending. 

“No, but, I’m his most loyal. He will help who helps me,” I snap, “That’s the only salvation for you goddamn heathens anyway.”

“Who’s Jashin?” The kid asks, sounding slightly troubled. 

Orochimaru answers before I can, “He’s the god of slaughter. As Hidan actually is immortal, he seems to actually be real. You’ve got yourself involved with a very dangerous criminal, dear. Does anyone know?”

The brat fucking drops me, his hands let go and I topple off his lap and roll onto the floor, “What the fuck!? That hurt!”

“He’s just surprised, Hidan. The children in this world are less traumatized these days, easier to frighten,” Orochimaru picks me up and sits me on the table beside him. 

“Slaughter?” Shikadai’s eyes are wide and frightened, “What? Who is this?” He looks at me, “No, nobody knows… He said my father buried him... I didn’t want to tell.”

Orochimaru smiles a sickeningly sweet smile at him, pedo freak, “It’s alright. I can explain. What you’ve done here was very kind, but perhaps a bit foolish. Hidan is a Jashinist, a religion that’s only tenant is slaughter. He was a member of the Akatsuki at the time of his incapacitation, a bit before the war. He killed your father’s teacher and your father did this to prevent him killing others on Konoha’s side, though also probably for revenge. Hidan has killed countless people and unless he converts to a less destructive faith, is likely to attempt to kill more.”

Shikadai’s eyes get even wider and he shakes his head, “What? No. That’s-”  
“Calm down, child. It’s alright. You still did a good thing. And the danger can be contained, I am certain. For one thing, it is at present. And I’m not going to do anything with him that will put you or anyone else in danger. I will try to restore his body though. This is no way to live,” Orochimaru soothes, “I have a phone, if you would like to call home and let someone know what’s happened and where you are.”

Shikadai nods slowly, “Okay. Thank you. I want to call my dad,” he stands up, looking around for a phone. 

Orochimaru rises as well, “I’ll show you to the phone, then Hidan, we have some things to discuss, I’ll return shortly,” with that, he sweeps my savior out of the room and down the hall; I don’t like how I feel- it’s, bad?

Jashin, my lord, I don’t understand. Obviously people fear you, and they should. Worthless lambs to be slaughtered. And you own my heart, but you didn’t give it back to me. They will. Have you abandoned me? I haven’t heard you or felt you in so long? Are you disappointed in me for being trapped? What have I done wrong? Why don’t I feel certain anymore? Jashin, are you still listening to me? Are you still here? Am I still yours?

“Don’t let me interrupt your prayers,” Orochimaru’s voice shatters my concentration, “But I’m here when you’re ready to talk.”

“It’s alright, my goddamn rosary is gone anyway. What is it?” I snap, opening my eyes. 

“Hidan, people like you are not made for this world as it is now. You’ve got to change or it will be best that you are left behind,” his tone is lecturing. 

“Fuck you. What do you mean?”

“There is peace now. Mostly. The children are generally safe. And that is the way it should be. I don’t want you messing it up.”

“What? You’re Orochimaru! You can’t tell me you’re tame now. What happened to you?!”

“I died. I came back. I watched Sasuke and his friend save this world. I was allowed to leave and live. My crimes forgiven. I have my research and my experiments, and so much more technology to use. I am content. I don’t want more.”

“Pussy. If this is the kind of soldiers they turn out now, you could have this entire world on it’s knees.”

“Hidan, don’t mistake kindness for weakness. I once did too. But it’s not true. There’s alliance now. Loyalty. And plenty of old soldiers from before who will die before they allow a threat to these children. Myself included, honestly.”

I don’t know what to say. It seems this kid is right. This world is so different. I don’t even know what to think. 

“Now, stop insulting me. If you want my help. Else, I might just drop you in a fire somewhere.” 

“Fine.”

The door opens again, Shikadai’s returned. He looks calmer now, but hesitant, “My father says he’s coming tomorrow for me and help take responsibility for Hidan. He said that if you agree, we might stay a few days.”

“Of course, child. I’m happy to have you. For now though, you must be tired. Let me show you to a bedroom, then I’ll make Hidan comfortable, and we’ll start work tomorrow, once Shikamaru has joined us.”

Orochimaru’s hands are startling and cold when they pick me up, then he’s leading the brat down the hall, by the hand. Shikadai goes along with this, yawning, and looking more relaxed. 

“Just in here, dear. There should be pajamas in the wardrobe and I’ll wake you for breakfast in the morning. Rest well. If you need anything, I’ll be in the room at the end of the hall, on the right.” 

“Thank you, Orochimaru. Good night.”

He sweeps down the hall further, turning off into a storage closet. 

“I’m surprised you’re not taking the brat to bed. Don’t you want to? He could suck your-” Orochimaru covers my mouth in a grip too strong for me to attempt to bite. 

“You’re better silent, Hidan,” he puts me in a basket with a pillow and sits it on the shelf, “And something else you need to consider. You will either adapt to this world or you will leave it, I will make sure of that.”

Then he’s gone and I’m alone in the dark, again. This is nicer though. It doesn’t hurt, the pillow is soft. And I have hope of returning to a body soon. I fall asleep quickly.


End file.
